By the way, I love you
by EeveeHearts
Summary: A series of short unrelated drabbles including popular and not so popular pairings. I'll take any requests. :
1. Bakura, Marik and some ice cream

Marik Ishtar swept the long blonde hair from his face, revealing his flawless olive skin and lilac eyes as he relaxed in his seat and unfolded a magazine. Finally, after a hard days work of doing nothing, he was ready to chill out and take it easy. He didn't expect a demanding voice to break the relaxed silence, startling the poor Egyptian.

"Where is my cookie dough ice cream!?" Bakura yelled from the kitchen, the unmistakable noise of rustling accompanied his question. Groaning, Marik rose to his feet and headed to the kitchen to find Bakura rummaging through the freezer, almost desperately.

"It's seven o'clock," he said, throwing a bag of frozen peas behind his shoulder and narrowly missing Marik's left ear. "You know what that means?"

"Time to attack Marik with frozen vegetables?" he suggested, receiving a snort from Bakura.

"Not quite. Although, I wouldn't mind… No. It's time for Millennium Hunt, you know it's my favourite show; and you know I always watch it eating my cookie dough ice cream."

Marik shuffled uncomfortably, drawing his hands behind his back. Bakura sensed his suspicion and turned on the blond.

"Have you eaten it?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"What? I - No! Never! I don't like cookie dough! Try the bottom shelf at the back."

The white haired man huffed and pawed at the bottom shelf, deep in search. Finally, he pulled out a tub labelled 'cukie doh I scream'

"Half of it's gone!" he said pulling the lid off and looking absolutely flabbergasted. Marik turned pink and rubbed his arm, backing away slowly.

"I just remembered… I have to go… wash my hair," he said quickly, inching towards the door. Bakura concealed his face, but his shoulders began shaking violently. Honestly, who cried over a little bit of lost ice cream? Bakura headed over to the dining table where Marik's cards were placed and picked one up to glance at it.

"You're going to duel me for the ice cream?" asked Marik, his eyes wide. Bakura faced the blond, his face concealed by the mass of fluffy white hair.

"No," he said, striding past him, taking Marik's seat and opening the tub. "As you know, we're out of spoons. Do you recognise this card?"

He held up Marik's favourite card, causing the blond to gasp and reel back in shock.

"You wouldn't dare-!"

"Try me, big boy," he grinned. "I think your card will make the perfect spoon."

Before Marik could protest, Bakura threw back his head and looked towards the ceiling, closing his eyes and humming.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry," he began saying, ignoring Marik's, 'Noooooo!'

"Transform thyself into a spoon, and bring me ice cream very soon. Envelope my dessert with your glow, and don't let Marik near you, no.

Unlock your powers, so we may be a team, and together we can have this ice cream. Appear in this living room as I say your name of doom… The Winged Dragon Of Ra!"

"No! For the love of me, no!" yelled Marik as his card glowed and turned into a spoon. Bakura grinned and patted the seat next to him for Marik to sit down.

"Pay backs a bitch, isn't it?" he asked, taking a scoop of the ice cream and eating it. Marik huffed and puffed but didn't blow the house down, just simply sat back in his seat and let Bakura tease him with the icy goodness.

"Oh, go on then." said the white haired man, holding out the spoon to Marik He opened his mouth and moved forwards, but Bakura held back the spoon and laughed.

"You need to give me something first," he said, leaning forwards and letting his hair brush against Marik's cheek. The blond smiled and held Bakura's face in his hands, brining him closer to place his lips on his. The pair smiled in the duration of the kiss, Marik gently letting his tongue lap over his; not only because he loved the man, but because this was a good way to get a taste of the ice cream Bakura had been eating.

_Mmm. cookie dough, _thought Marik, closing his eyes and taking in the white haired teen's sweet taste. Finally, they pulled away; Marik sneaked a hand on top of Bakura's and swiftly snatched the tub away.

"Hey!" he said as the blond scooped some out and swallowed it in one. He grinned triumphantly and handed it back.

"I see I'm the cat that got the cream," he said proudly, making Bakura frown.

"You're not a cat."

"Touché."

"Well," said Bakura switching the channel over to Millennium Hunt and smirking at Marik. "I heard you quite like cream."

Marik pulled a face that made Bakura laugh loudly.

"I hope you'll give me back that card," he said nodding to the spoon. Bakura showed him the bit of ice cream he still had left.

"All in due time," he replied, turning to face the TV and slipping an arm round his partner. "Look, Ishizu's Millennium necklace is up for auction."

"Yes, she got into a bit of debt, so she's selling the necklace."

"That's a shame," nodded Bakura, finishing off the last bit of ice cream and ignoring Marik's puppy dog eyes.

"You better let me watch Egypt's greatest police chases after this," he said. "You know I hate watching crap."

"Fine by me," said Bakura, resting his head on Marik's chest and slipping a hand into his. Not that they would. Bakura always got his own way, especially because Marik couldn't even work the TV remote, and he owed him big time for eating the ice cream.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there's my first attempt at Yaoi, I hope it wasn't bad.

More drabbles to come, and if you want a certain pairing, just let me know :)


	2. Why doesn't Seto like Yugi again?

**A/N**: Thank you to **Determined**, **Menchi** and **Yugi's Pal** for the reviews :)

**Pairing**: Yami and Seto, as suggested by Yugi's Pal.

* * *

_Why do you hate me so much?_

That question had been stuck in the back of Seto Kaiba's mind for the past week or so, since his last encounter with rival Yugi Motou. At the time, he had responded with a mere glare, mouth slightly ajar. Truth be told, he didn't know.

Scrap that, he _didn't_ hate Yugi. He hated all that Egyptian waffle that he always babbled about, and the fact he defeats him in duels, but he didn't hate the guy. He just didn't have time for friends, being the president of the largest gaming company in the world meant he had more important things to do that follow Yugi and his posse round like an admiring fan girl. So no friends for Seto.

"Seto, when are we going to that party?"

Mokuba Kaiba had just entered to find Seto at his desk, hands clasped in deep thought. He rose from his seat and strolled over to grab his briefcase.

"Now. Come, Mokuba."

A bigwig suit was hosting a party, and Seto being the president of the worlds largest gaming company (as he liked to remind everyone) had obviously been invited. He wasn't even familiar with Mr Kizaraki, the man who was holding the event; they had met once and Seto knew he owned some business to do with Dual Monsters accessories. Not that he cared. Nobody could out-awesome KaibaCorp.

As far as swanky parties went, this one was average. Of course, Seto believed he could host a party ten times as better, because he was better at everything, but he didn't gloat too much.

"This champagne is warm," he said, taking a long glass from the waiter. "No, Mokuba. You can't have any."

"Aw." The black haired boy lowered his arm sadly just as Seto spoke. The older Kaiba brother scanned the room for anyone important enough to talk to when he spotted a familiar face. Striding towards him, accompanied by his usual group of friends, was Yugi Motou, his Millennium item swinging happily round his neck.

"Kaiba," nodded Yugi when he approached the mega-rich nerd.

"Yugi!" replied Seto quietly, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the King of Games," he replied cheerily. "Of course I got invited."

A few awkward silent minutes passed, Joey finally breaking the tension by belching loudly.

"Whoops, sorry!" he said banging a fist against his chest. "Too much food."

"I see you're still a greedy dog, Wheeler," sneered Seto glaring at the blond who angrily shook his fist.

"You what!? Why I outta-!"

"Joey, no!" Tristan held back a struggling Joey as he yet again, attempted to punch Seto's lights out.

"You don't stand a chance, Wheeler," said Seto, looking down at Joey like he was a particularly dirty piece of filth on his shoe. "You may as well go back to your dog house and let your little friends tie you up before the big boys hurt you."

"I'll show you big boys!" yelled Joey, holding up his fist.

"Just drop it, Joey," sighed Téa, pulling him away.

"I have better things to do than to waste my time talking to you dweebs," said Seto, striding past them. "Come, Mokuba."

His younger brother followed, giving Yugi an apologetic glance as he passed. Shrugging back Seto's signature insult, he beamed down at his Millennium item and spoke.

"I think you need to take some credit too, Pharaoh."

The item glowed, and a moment later, The Pharaoh stood in Yugi's place, his much more confident posture and slightly different hairstyle visible to everyone in the room.

"Did that guy just grow a few feet?" one man nearby whispered. His friend patted him on the shoulder, sighing.

"That's Yugi Motou. You'll get used to it."

* * *

Seto decided to do something quite out of character when he had downed a few glasses of champagne later. He strolled outside for some fresh air, and to think a few things over, most likely involving work.

The music could still be heard from within the building, making the ground vibrate as it pumped out loudly. Seto examined the grassy fields decorated with fairy lights, leading right down the crystal clear pool he was stood by. (_How cheesy_, he thought.)

A disturbance made the CEO turn to face whoever had the nerve to distract him from his thinking. The Pharaoh emerged from the darkness; the only noise was his footsteps as he strode towards Seto.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, when the multi-coloured hair man approached him.

"I want you to stop talking to Joey like he is less human than you," stated The Pharaoh. Seto threw back his head and laughed; a loud, proud and sneering laugh that made a few birds leave their nests.

"You want me to stop dehumanising Wheeler? Give me a break, Motou. That kid needs all that arrogance squashed out of him before it gets too late."

"I think you're the last person to pick out somebody's arrogance, Kaiba," said Yami calmly. Seto snorted and attempted to pass, but before he could go back inside, Yami spoke up.

"I hope Mokuba never finds out what an over-arrogant prick you are."

Seto stopped in his tracks, registering what Yugi said. When it finally clicked, he marched backwards and grabbed the front of Yami's shirt, bringing him closer and forcing him to stare into those deep blue eyes.

"Leave my brother out of this," he hissed, those very same deep blue eyes narrowing in great dislike.

"Somebody insulting your loved ones isn't great is it? No. Now, you should leave Joey alone."

"Blood is thicker than water, Motou." said Kaiba, still keeping a tight grip on Yami's shirt.

"That may be so, but I love my friends, and if you insult them, you insult me too."

"That's a shame. You should go home, surely it's past Yugi's bed time."

"Leave Yugi out of this!"

Yami rarely got so angry that he would physically hurt someone, but now raw anger was growing inside him; Seto was really testing his patience.

He grabbed his arms, and in an attempt to push him away, he must have been too rough. Off-guard, Seto stumbled backwards, towards the swimming pool. The next event happened in slow motion, Yami had to watch Seto as his limbs flailed desperately, trying to stop himself from falling, but it was no use. With a loud splash, Seto fell in the deep end of the pool and didn't resurface.

"Kaiba!" roared Yami, eyed widening as he leaned forwards to glance into the pool, expecting to see Seto's head break the surface. People were supposed to float, won't they?

An agonising minute passed as Seto struggled to reach the top, but felt like he was being dragged back down by an almighty force. His lungs screamed for air, his face turned blue from the lack of oxygen and his head begin to spin. A stream of bubbles was the last thing he saw, before the darkness swallowed him and he gave up the battle for his life.

* * *

"No!" gasped Yami, running forwards and looking into the swimming pool to see the bulk of Kaiba's body floating eerily. He didn't think some water would get the better of him; not Seto Kaiba! Gut instinct kicked in and Yami dived into the pool without a second thought. With a massive splash that could be heard from within the building, Yami kicked out and swam to Kaiba's unconscious form floating grotesquely. He grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, holding him tightly and attempting to swim upwards. He could just make out the light of the surface above them, his legs aching as he kicked out furiously before he too, lost consciousness. He closed his eyes, the suffocated feeling rising in his face and with one final kick, they broke the surface. Coughing and shaking the hair from his eyes, he dragged Seto to the edge, hoisted him up and climbed out himself.

He knelt on all fours, spluttering, catching his breath and watching the droplets of water rivulet and land with a splash on the floor. He looked up at Seto who was laid a few feet in front of him, not moving. Crawling forwards, Yami gently shook him but to no response. He thought quickly, the only thing that came to him was something he had once seen on TV.

The kiss of life or something…

He wracked his brains, remembering how to do exactly. He instinctually was reminded of chest compressions, which he did straight away. Seto still wasn't responding, so Yami took the plunge, lifting Seto face slightly, he pinched Seto's nose and placed his lips to his, gently blowing into his mouth.

He hoped that's how it was done; it is what he could remember from the television…

After a few minutes of this, Seto's chest began rising and falling again. Yami drew back and gazed at him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinked several times and looked surprised.

"What am I doing!?" he asked, referring to the fact that he was tightly clamped in Yami's arms. "What are you- why are my clothes wet?"

"You nearly died," said Yami quietly, peering into Seto's face which had regained some colour. "I had to jump in."

"You saved me!?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. He did hate owing people favours, after all. Yami nodded, almost sheepishly. It was his fault Seto fell in the pool in the first place, but he didn't need to be reminded of that now. Seto looked away, dumbfounded.

His rival had saved him from his unpleasant death? He sure did owe Yami a lot.

He looked back up at Yami, who was gazing at him, concerned.

"Are you okay? You will need medical help."

"I'll be fine," he said, failing to keep his usual smug posture because of the fact a younger guy who was about two foot smaller than him saved his life. They held each others gaze for a long, _long_ time. A painfully long time. Without warning, Yami leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Seto's again, but not to save his life again. This time, it was the raw emotion of lust flaring somewhere up inside him. Seto responded very slowly but surely, moving his hands up Yami's soaking wet back and to the back of his neck, pushing him in closer. They were soon interrupted as a crowd of people piled outside and gasped at the pair kissing.

"I was giving him the kiss of life," said Yami quickly, looking towards Seto who nodded.

"Yes, get off me Motou, I'm alright now."

Yami quickly rose to his feet and Mokuba rushed over.

"Big brother!" he said, falling to his knees next to his sibling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mokuba," he said warily rising to his feet.

"We've called an ambulance."

Seto groaned and strode past his black haired sibling, obviously not a fan of being in the spotlight anymore.

"Hey, Yug," said Joey when Yugi approached them. "You do realise if you and rich boy got married, his name would be Seto Motou? Gotta ring to it, dintcha think?"

"Oh please, Wheeler," said Seto striding past and completely unfazed by his near death experience a few minutes previously. Joey waited for the insult off Kaiba, his shoulders hunched.

"Everyone knows that if Yugi and I were to get married, he'd be a Kaiba. There is no way I'm changing my companies name to 'MotouCorp'. Besides, Yugi Kaiba sounds much better."

With a backwards smirk, he strutted past the group of friends, leaving a pool of water trailing behind him.

"Seto, wait up!" yelled Mokuba jumping to his feet and following his sibling.

"Well Mr Kaiba-to-be," said Joey turning to face Yugi. "We better get you some medical help before you die from pneumonia. Don't wanna upset ol' rich boy now."

"Oh, shut up." said Yugi, gently punching his blond friends arm. "You would have done the same in my situation."

Joey thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Nah. I would have let him drown."

Rolling his eyes, Yugi bit back a smirk and soldiered inside, adding to Seto's river he had left on the ground earlier.

Joey was _so_ not getting an invite to the wedding…

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! It's so hard writing Yaoi involving Seto. It's difficult to keep him in character, so a massive apology for any OOC-ness. Hope you liked this chapter, if you want a pairing, just suggest! Next story will be a Mai/ Joey one, I think. Reviews would be nice, but I'm not forcing you XD

:)


	3. Mai loves to torture Joey

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! :D

**Pairing**: Joey/ Mai.

* * *

Joey Wheeler swore on the life of his Baby Dragon that with every passing day, he began to hate women even more. With their lady parts and voluminous boobies and their sexy eyes and their slapped on make-up and their long, slim legs and their… Sorry, kinda forget where he was going with this…

"Joey!"

Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face, bringing him back down to Earth with a thud. The finger snapper in question was a striking, pretty blond who went by the name of Mai, who happened to be a very good girl mate. Yes, _mate_. M-A-T-E. Got that? Good.

"What?" he asked, eyeing her arms which were laden with many, many shopping bags.

"Will you take a few of these bags?" she asked innocently, holding a few to him. He glared at her outstretched arms, then back at the woman they were attached to.

"Fine. Hand them over." he said. She quickly shoved them into his chest, grinning and diving forwards to attack him with a tight hug. He turned beetroot red and forced himself to not look at the breasticles that were pretty much obstructing his view of the world.

"Heh heh…" he said nervously, rubbing the back of his head and staggering backwards. "No problem, Mai."

For the rest of the journey, Joey endured countless torture as Mai dragged him from shop to shop, pointing at every designer outfit, squealing at the wonderful array of shoes and testing every piece of make up.

The young blonde teen began contemplating suicide as he watched Mai try on a very low cut shirt which left nothing to the imagination. He had begun to hate his 'I never break a promise' thing, as Mai asked him to come shopping whilst he was playing a fighting game against Yugi on his PlayStation three, so naturally, he was more immersed in the game and would say yes to everything. Even if someone asked if they could remove his foot to sell to passing tourists.

"Does this look good Joey?" she asked, turning to one side and pushing out her breasts even more, causing Joey to let out a low, tortured groan she thankfully did not hear.

"It looks fine Mai."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure. I think I'll try on the red one…"

Joey let out another groan - this time of frustration as he threw himself down on the chairs in the changing rooms. After what seemed like hours (Joey later realised was only ten minutes) Mai emerged, happy, paid for the shirt and dragged Joey outside by the hand.

"Next stop -- the lingerie store!" she said, turning to snicker at Joey.

"What!? There aint no where I'm going in there!" he said, the pink tinge appearing on his cheeks again. Mai laughed heartily and headed towards the store named, 'Lingerie for teh laydeez.'

"Aw, Mai! Haven't you tortured me enough? My back, feet and head's hurting, can't we go home."

"Just this one last shop, and we'll be done," she said, beckoning him forwards. He stood still, stubborn as an Ox, with his arms folded.

"_Please_?" she tried. He remained still.

"Pretty please with sugar on top and a side order of sugar coated sugar?"

She sighed. There's only one way to convince stubborn guys. She strutted over to him, doing her best pout and flicking back her long blonde hair. When that didn't work, her shoulders sagged, a frown graced her features.

"If you do I'll give you…" she began, using her best puppy dog eyes and thinking about what to give him, apart from a smack in the gob if he refused. Joey tapped his foot as Mai looked towards him for a while, her deep purple eyes looking into his brown ones, scanning his face. They'd been through so much, yet he refused the little task of coming into a lingerie shop with her? Men!

There was a rustle and thud as she suddenly dropped her armful of bags and rushed forwards to attack Joey. The blonde guy was too shocked to respond as she grabbed his face quite roughly and pulled him forwards, pressing her lips against his in a moment of raw passion. When the initial shock of having Mai's lips clamped to his own washed over Joey, he responded by lifting his arms and placing them round the woman's shoulders. For a moment, they stood in this cliché, the bags around them lay abandoned. Finally, Joey pulled away, hardly believing what just happened.

"You sure you don't want to come in the lingerie shop with me?" asked Mai, hiding a smirk. Joey's jaw dropped, a happy expression came over his face, and you could almost see the love hearts in his eyes. In a split second, he picked up Mai's bags and rushed inside the desired shop, knocking into a rail; obviously on a high.

"Hey Mai! I really like this colour!" he said holding up a pair of knickers for all to see. "They're purple too!"

This time, it was Mai to feel embarrassed as she soldiered inside, hiding her face in shame and grabbing the underwear off Joey.

"Yeah, they'll look really nice on you," she said, holding back a loud giggle as some girls passed and looked into the shop, bewildered at the sight of Joey holding up the underwear.

"Hey!"

Mai couldn't hold back the laugh she let erupt the whole shop, causing everyone to look round in fear at the random outburst.

Shopping for ladies underwear with Joey was _always_ this fun.

* * *

**A/N**: I so can't write kissing scenes XD

Next pairing will be Duke and Téa. Reviews will be appriciated :)


	4. Duke wants a cup of Téa

_Thanks for the reviews! :D_

**Pairing: **Duke/Téa.

--

"Hey, do you see that guy over there?"

"The one with the top hat and purple jacket?"

"No, the next guy along."

"The ginger one with the massive zit?"

"No! The guy on the other side!"

"That's a guy!? That's Miho, isn't it?"

Téa raised her hand and brought it down on the back of Joey's blonde head, causing him to fall forwards and head butt the desk, an almighty crash echoing round the classroom.

"Hey, what was that for!?" he cried, rubbing his head. Téa groaned and nodded towards the dark haired teen sat a few tables away.

"The guy with the die in his ear."

"Oh, that's the new kid. Dick Devil, I think he's called."

"No, it's Duke Devlin," said Yugi's voice behind them, causing them to turn round and look at the owner of the voice. "He owns a porn shop opposite my grandpa's game shop. Grandpa got annoyed because kids are more interested in porn then trading cards."

"That's probably why he has all those girls surrounding him," interjected Tristan who was conveniently sat next to Yugi. "It must be the pimp vibes."

They all agreed he had pimp vibes and continued watching the teen in question. He was now performing a magic trick that unsurprisingly involved dice and making it disappear.

"Hey, do you think he can make _himself_ disappear?" said Joey laughing at his own, lame joke. Duke heard him and turned his emerald eyes towards the blonde, smirking. His fan girls held their breaths, hoping to see a fight, but he merely laughed.

"I heard your name is Wheeler," he said in a voice that matched his image perfectly. "I also heard you like to beat up ten year olds for their lunch money."

"What!?" Joey responded with an outraged cry. Duke's fan girls laughed and huddled round him, continuing to stroke his ego.

"I hate men like that!" muttered Téa, eyeing him, her cheeks turning slowly pink for no particular reason. The boys bit their lips and watched on, remaining silent. The last thing they wanted was for Téa to make much ado about a new person, for Ra's sake.

Thankfully, the school day passed quite quickly and before she knew it, Téa was stood before her locker having the usual trouble of opening it.

"This school is so--cheap!" she huffed, banging the metal with her fist but not causing much damage. The locker still stood as it had before, strong, unbreakable and proudly laughing at her feeble attempts.

"Don't look at me like that," she said to the locker, causing a few passing people to glance at her cautiously. With one big massive tug, she pulled the handle but still it remained tightly stuck. A screech of frustration tore through her lips and she banged her head against the locker, defeated.

"Need help?" said a voice behind her. She groaned as she noticed Dick Devlin, or whatever his name was, stood there, swinging a die on a string round his fingers.

"Not really," she said as politely as possible, despite the fact she wanted to wrap that die round his neck. A small whooshing sound flew past her head, causing her to jump to the side confused at what made the sound. She soon realised the little blur of red and black was the die Duke had been playing with; he had thrown at it at the lock and opened it with ease.

"How the hell did you manage that!?" she asked, her blue eyes wide. He smirked and pulled another small cube from his pocket which held his unlimited supply of dice he always carried with him for some reason.

"When your as good as me with dice," he said with a smile. "Anything is possible."

_And with an ego that big, anything is possible_, thought Téa with a roll of her eyes. However she forced a smile.

"Thanks, anyway."

"I always help a pretty girl in need," he replied with a grin so welcoming Téa wondered if he was the same person she had met at the start of the day. Without realising it, the brunette was turning pink admitting to herself how good looking this Duke guy was.

"Okay then. See you around, Duke."

She glanced up and down the corridoor wondering if Yugi or someone would be waiting for her, but the halls were empty.

"See ya around," he replied. Then he kissed her. Simple as that. He cupped her face in his hands, noting how her small fit perfectly in her grasp and pulled her closer placing his lips on hers. Her sapphire eyes grew to twice their size as she gazed as his closed expression, deep in the embrace. Finally, he pulled away, winked and strode in a different direction to her, flicking a die in the air as if it were a coin.

Téa shook her head and blinked before turning and lightly walking away.

_That was kinda surprising_, she thought as she looked both ways before crossing the road, following the blurs of colour with her eyes. _He kissed me, and I didn't even have to dress up as a die for him to do so…_

--

Still taking any suggestions (:

**Next pairing**: Seto/Ishizu. 


	5. Seto and his Egyptian fairy tales

**Pairing: **Ishizu/Seto.

--

"Once upon a time, there live a beautiful young girl called Cinderick who lived far, far away in Egypt-"

"Egypt's only around the corner, really--"

"Be quiet daddy!"

"…Sorry…"

"Hem, hem. Anyway, Cinderick waited and waited for Mr Perfect to arrive, but nothing happened--"

"Last name Perfect, first name Always. Heh heh."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry!"

"_ANYWAY_, one day, Mr Perfect arrived! He took Cinderick to the ball and--"

"More like he took her to the lap dancing club."

"SETO!"

Ishizu slammed the book shut, tired of her husbands interferences.

"Seto, _please_. I'm trying to read Milo a bedtime story."

Seto emitted a quiet groan, holding back the, 'but I have work to do' excuse. Ishizu had told him seventy-two times prior that bedtime stories were more important than work, so work should be put on hold for a few minutes until Milo was sleeping soundly.

His 'I don't believe in Egyptian fairy tales' was thrown out the window to be replaced by Ishizu's 'If you don't believe in Egyptian fairy tales, then you're taking away all hope for Milo and I'll blame you forever.'

Honestly, _women_. Can't live with them.

"Daddy's in a silly mood," Ishizu whispered to Milo as she reached down to give her daughter a goodnight kiss. "We'll finish this tomorrow when daddies had his coffee."

"But--!"

"And remember! Uncle Marik is visiting tomorrow! You don't want to be tired for him, do you?"

Milo shook her dark head, black curls flying. She looked up at her parents with the big innocent blue eyes she had inherited from both of them before speaking.

"Good night, then," she said in a small voice. Ishizu smiled and turned to Seto. He understood the look she gave him and bent down to give Milo a kiss before straightening up, looking back at his wife and receiving a 'well done' smile.

They both turned to leave, when the small girl piped up before they left the room.

"And daddy, make sure mummy doesn't stand on a plug tonight, please."

Biting her lips to stop herself from snorting with laughter, Ishizu quickly left the room leaving Seto to reassure his daughter he wouldn't. The night prior, Milo had heard some very loud noises coming from her parents room, so Ishizu explained she accidently stood on a plug. Thankfully, Milo believed it.

Seto caught up with his dark haired wife and prodded her playfully in the side, causing her to giggle.

"She's out like a light," he whispered, looking back on their sleeping daughter. Ishizu smiled and also glanced back.

"The Egyptian fairy tales always do the trick," she muttered. "Oh ye of little faith. Now do you believe in them?"

"No."

She chuckled softly. "Well, at least they always have happy endings."

"No they don't."

"You have a point," nodded Ishizu. "You've heard that saying. Fairy tales don't have happy endings, because fairy tales never end."

"You've heard that other saying. I need to go downstairs on work on that new duel disk system."

"Yes, I hear that every night," sighed his wife, heading downstairs. "For once, I'd like you to say, 'Hey! Screw my duel disk system! Let's have a chat about your day instead!"

Seto couldn't help but laugh; thankfully having a child had relaxed him a little.

"Duel disk systems take a lot of hard work, sleepless nights and money."

"So does a marriage."

"Touché."

She chuckled. "Fine, I guess you're too much of a workaholic anyway. Have fun whilst I'll be happy enough with my make believe stories."

"You already have a Mr Perfect in your life, you don't need another."

She jabbed him in the sides, laughing. "More like Mr Massive Ego. Anyway, go do whatever you're supposed to, I'll be downstairs watching DolminoEnders. Tonight's the night Shelly ends up sleeping with Robert behind Craig's back."

"What's that you say? Actually, I think the duel disk can wait."

Laughing, she led him to the living room and took a seat on the sofa, before settling down in his arms.

Her life was much better than any Egyptian fairy tale anyway. Even if it was slightly more X-rated than _Cinderick: the tale of the beautiful Egyptian princess_.


End file.
